FwPCMH41
is the 41st episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 90th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''With Fujimura's birthday approaching, Nagisa wants to get him a great gift. She is inspired to make something special but struggles to give it to him. '' Summary Nagisa walks home after school one day and recalls that Fujipi's birthday is approaching. She recalls that he has always remembred her birthday, and the year prior she failed to give him a present. She is startled when Honoka joins her, and she can see that something is troubling Nagisa. She denies it though, but when she suddenly trips and falls she is caught by Fujipi and her Lacrosse stick hits her head. He asks if she is okay and she claims she is; although she is highly flustered. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, Hikaru is sitting around and not doing anything. Viblis tells the butler Zakenna to keep their eyes on him, but he is simply thinking about Hikari- who also seems to be thinking about him as well. After school the girls head out to search for a present befitting of Fujipi but are unable to find the perfect item, as Nagisa wants something that he can use practically and keep with him. She spots a towel and chooses it, but Honoka suggests that she tries to personalize it a little and recalls how Nagisa personalized her lab coat for her birthday. Nagisa decides to embroider the towel, and as this is going on Hikari happens to spot a strange boy and heads outside, believing it is Hikaru. But to her surprise it ends up just being a normal little boy running to his mother, causing her to express disappointment. The girls head to Tako Cafe later on and discuss various things as Hikari continues to think about Hikaru; seemingly not realizing this until someone asks to sit down at the spot she has been cleaning for a while now. The girls notice her strange behavior but decide not to bring it up. That evening, while at home, Nagisa tries to sew initials but it doesn't look very well. Mepple points out that it is just important as a gift from the heart, so she decides to keep going. The next day, Nagisa heads to the high school by herself while searching for Fujipi. In the time on her own she practices giving him the gift, confusing someone from the Sumo Club by the name of Go-chan. She leaves, just to return a moment later to ask him if he knows where the Soccer Team is practicing. After he tells her, she heads to the location to find out that the field is being remade that day. She tries to look around but sees nobody, other than Go-chan. She scolds him for his lack of help and he apologizes for not remembering the work being done on the field, then recalls that he is probably at the Municipal field and she runs off. She tries to hurry up the hill before practice comes to an end and sees a woman struggling to get her bike up the hill. She helps her out and continues on her way. During this, Honoka also runs into Go-chan and asks the same question as Nagisa had earlier on. Nagisa is able to see the team and quickly reaches them to ask where the Verone High School soccer team is. Meanwhile, in the Mansion of Darkness, the boy disappears again. Hikari is busy getting some water and she thinks about Hikaru again, unaware that she has overfilled the water pot. This causes Pollun and Lulun to worry over her, as she is acting strange and they bring it up, but she insists that she is fine. Honoka calls to her to discuss how concerned she has been over Nagisa, but admits that they have both also been concerned over Hikari's peculiar behavior. After Mipple comments on feeling something strange, the girls decide to hurry up and try to locate Nagisa. Akane returns to tell Hikari that she can take a break now, but to her surprise she finds that she has already left. She takes the water container that Hikari was filling and happens to spot the boy. But when she turns to look at him again, he has vanished. Meanwhile, Nagisa continues to try to find Verone Academy's soccer team. One field had the Tennis Team, one was empty, and to her surprise, another has sumo club training. Mepple suddenly remarks that he feels something strange and to her surprise, she finds Honoka and Hikari running to her. Both fairies comment on the feeling of a bad presence nearby when Hikari spots Hikaru again. Baldez suddenly appears behind her and summons a Zakenna from the items in the Stadium. The girls transform and fight it but it proves to be too strong for them. Just as the Zakenna attempts to hit Hikari, Lulun is able to protect her with the shield. Black and White resume kicking the Zakenna and together the trio use Extreme Luminario to destroy it. Viblis appears to tell Hikari to go home and he asks what happened to the girls. Baldez states that he will be complete soon. Luminous speaks to Black and White and comments that she is unable to understand anything about what could happen to her once the Queen is resurrected. But they decide not to dwell on it and change back to try to hurry up and locate Fujipi. Just as they reach field eight, practice is over and Nagisa decides giving him a battered towel would be impossible. Honoka refuses to let her give up though, and re-wraps it before pushing her friend forward. As the team is leaving for home, Fujipi stops to tie his shoes, so Nagisa gathers her courage and approaches. She congratulates him on his birthday and hands him the present. He admires it and noticing the initials she sewn on it for him, he thanks her and promises to use it every day. He heads off and she happily fawns over the success as a new Heartiel appears. Main Events *Baldez confirms that he needs Hikari's power to grow to completion to awaken the darkness within the Boy in the Mansion. *The Boy tries to escape again to meet with Hikari but is stopped by Viblis and Baldez from meeting her again. *The eleventh Heartiel Lovelun appear for the first time Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Pation, Pyuan, Harmonin, Inteligen, Wishun, Braven, Horpun, Prosen, Hapinen, Lovelun Villains *Baldez *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Fujita Akane Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes